She Forgot
by A Closet Mangaka
Summary: Someone forgot Sasuke's birthday, but why is it bugging him so much?


**Story: She Forgot**

**Oneshot**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!!**

* * *

_She never forgets though… Not when I was in a different land, not when she was on the verge of dying from her wounds on a mission, not when I hurt her so much and left, not ever. How did she forget this once? It's impossible! This isn't right. What happened? She's acting normal and smiling happily as usual. _

Sasuke Uchiha was in turmoil. His birthday had been 5 days ago and the girl who had been chasing him for years hadn't given him a present.

_She isn't mad at me… right? I don't __**think **__I did anything. Besides, she's hanging around me just like usual. I even got a present from Shikamaru who hates anything that makes him move! She's usually planning for days what to give me. And she's always bugging me about that I want!_

It had started about 2 weeks ago. It was around that time of year that Sakura became increasingly annoying and much more attached to him than normal, which is saying something. But something was different this time around. Sakura hadn't asked him a single question about what color he liked, what he wanted this year, or when he was free so she give it to him, nothing. It bugged him more than he had ever thought it would.

Every year she would get him something and he would love it! However, he would always get embarrassed, so he'd act as his usual self. "Whatever. You're so annoying. Every year with these stupid presents." He'd say. Year after year, it was always the same. Somehow she always knew what to get him. He always acted like it was annoying and pretend like he was going to throw it away again. Secretly, he kept every single one of her presents. But she didn't need to know that.

This year, he waited for the questions to start rolling. He waited days, and then he waited a week, but no questions. Sakura was still speaking to him, and she was her usual self around him, but no questions. On his birthday, he waited patiently for his present from her, but to no avail. All he got was a quick "Happy Birthday Sasuke-Kun!" as she hurried off with Tsunaide-Sama for her lesson.

He was beyond shocked. _That's it? _

He waited the rest of the day for any clue of his present, but nothing. When he went to bed that night, he was in a very irritated mood. He decided that it was definitely a joke and she'd turn up tomorrow with an amazing present that she somehow knew he'd love.

But she didn't. Nor the day after or the day after that. Today was the 6th day. Sasuke had made up his mind. He was going to ask her why. It might possibly be the uncoolest thing he'd ever do, but he was going to do it. He would torture himself to death if he didn't.

After class, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked surprised. He never came to her. It was always her chasing him. "Sasuke-Kun?" she said expectantly. He looked around to make sure that no one was around and mumbled "……. Birthday…… you."

"Umm…. I didn't get that." She replied very confused.

"Ididn'tgetabirthdaypresentfromyou" he said in one breath as he turned red.

"Oh." She said. When he looked at her, he saw she was looking slightly pained and sad.

_Wha!?!? What did I do!?_

"Tell me why." he demanded.

"Because…. Every year I give you one, and you never like them, and you always seem to be bothered, so I decided it might be better not to give you one this time. That way you wouldn't throw it away like you usually do. And I didn't want to face that disappointment." She explained quietly.

His heart went down to his stomach. He felt terrible. All those years he'd made her upset and terrible because he was too chicken to tell her that he actually enjoyed every last present.

_Better now than never, I guess._

"Come with me." He commanded.

Her hand in his, he ran to back home and took her inside. "Look around my room." He said in the same monotone voice.

What Sakura saw surprised her. "T-the shuriken set I gave you that has the Uchiha crest on it! Is t-th-that the shirt I gave you 3 years ago?" she asked excitedly, firing off one question after another.

Sasuke gave her one of his rare half smiles and nodded quietly. "Why didn't you tell me you kept everything?" she asked softly.

He turned red and faced away from her. Suddenly he was very interested in his sandals. As he looked down at the ground, he muttered "Embarrassed…"

Sakura smiled and said, "I actually do have a present for you. You might not like this one, but I do have a present for you. Close your eyes."

He looked at her curiously, as far as he could see, she had nothing with her. He was still curious, but he obliged. He waited, but he didn't hear anything. He opened his eyes to tiny little slits and looked at her. What he saw nearly made him fall over.

She was so close to him! It took all of his training and common sense to stand his ground. A second later he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. His eyes shot open and his heart was speeding up. It was now going faster than he ever thought it could. All he could take in was the girl who was in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-Kun" said with a smile. And then she turned around and tried to flee.

Like hell he'd let that happen. He'd waited too long for his present. She wasn't leaving without a proper thank you.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, and before she knew what was happening, he spun her around to face him. His arms found their way around her waist and trapped her there. He held her so tightly she couldn't even breathe. _Was she always this small?_

Sakura stayed there in his arms, completely shocked to what was happening. Sasuke took her moment of stillness to move in. He pressed his mouth against hers, roughly as though he couldn't get enough.

_Hell, I owe her big. _

_Why didn't I forget his birthday a long time ago!? _(Sakura)

They stayed like that for a while completely mesmerized in each other. After they broke apart, they stared at each other shocked.

"S-sa-Sasuke–Kun?" Sakura stuttered while trying to squirm her way out of his embrace. Her squirming just made him tighten his arms around her.

"Y-y-ou're not a-nn-o-o-annoying." He said.

Sakura giggled. "I love you too, Sasuke-Kun"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that =) The whole reason I wrote this oneshot was because I actually did forget Sasuke's Birthday! But anyways, this is my 2nd fanfic, I hope I didn't screw up too bad on it! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
